


Time Passes, Seasons Change

by myoon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spring, Winter, god!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoon/pseuds/myoon
Summary: Time passes, seasons change. They would see each other again. And Tamaki would wait until he could find Sougo.





	Time Passes, Seasons Change

**Author's Note:**

> HI  
> this is my first english fanfic, english is not my first language, so i'm sorry if you find any mistakes or confusing.  
> I want to thank my friend ryon (Froslass) for helping me. ily.

It was the last day of winter.

It was a few hours before spring. Some flowers were already beginning to bloom and the snow had already disappeared in some parts of the city.The sun warmed everyone even with the cold wind. It was a pleasant climate, not so cold and not so hot.

In some places they carried the legend that when the weather was like this, it was because two gods met to prepare for climate change.

The gods used to have several names, several representations and several stories. No one knew the truth and the gods did not interfere with the stories passed by humans. But the true story was that the gods could only stay on Earth when it was the time of their seasons. After that, they disappeared as if they had never existed. They were responsible only for their own seasons, they could not interfere with the work of the other gods. That's why they could meet only in the change of seasons.

Sougo, the god of winter, walked with his hands inside the pockets of his coat, a scarf wrapped around his neck. The snow followed him anywhere he went to.

He liked to spend some time on Earth, but he hated to be alone. The only problem of all was the solitude they had to live with while they were alive. Even as they walked among the people, it was as if they did not perceive the presence of the gods until they addressed them directly. It was lonely, so he waited anxiously for the last day of winter, for it was the only time he could meet the god of spring.

While he was walking, he could see the snow beginning to melt. On the lawn, as if it were magic or force of nature, as people would say, a solitary flower bloomed in the snow. He laughed nasally and looked up at a figure he knew well, pulling at his scarf to hide his face further and allow him to smile.

He could see the smile of the god of spring, he was not embarrassed to demonstrate the happiness he felt for finally seeing the god of winter. Sougo walked up in slow steps to stop in front of Tamaki, looking into his eyes.

"You're red," Tamaki pointed out, amused by the way Sougo was hiding his face.

"It's the temperature change. I don’t adapt very well to temperatures other than cold." Sougo replied slowly, too focused on Tamaki's smile.

"I like cold, but I really enjoy sunny days" Tamaki pointed to the sky and Sougo looked up at the sun.

Sougo let out a funny laugh and Tamaki smiled, still looking at the other god's face. He reached out his right arm and took the other's hand. Sougo missed how warm he was. Not his body temperature, he was normal. Not so cold, not so hot. But his actions made Sougo feel warm. He could spend his last moments like that, he would not mind.

"You're going soon, aren't you?" Tamaki asked, frowning as hoping that, by some miracle, Sougo would remain there until he could go with him. Even if the two of them had no place to go, even if the two disappeared when their seasons were over.

"Yes." Sougo swallowed and shrugged. "I can already feel that sense of accomplishment."

Tamaki smiled, only because Sougo's scarf slid down on the god's face and he could see him smiling at him. He liked his smile.

The god of spring approached and cupped Sougo's face, leaning against his forehead and breathing deeply. "I wanted this moment to last forever".

Soon, Sougo was going to melt like the snow and leave Tamaki there. They felt their hearts ache.

Sougo looked at Tamaki and, as much as he felt like all the gravity of the world was weighing his heart, he smiled at the god of spring, "Do a good job. I'll be waiting for you. We'll see each other again".

"I always do a good job, god of winter." Tamaki frowned. Sougo let out a laugh and bit his own lips.

“I know you do,” Sougo replied. “I missed you”.

Tamaki laughed and embraced Sougo, feeling his cold body against his own. It didn’t bother Tamaki, he liked hugging Sougo as much as Sougo liked it. The world could stop and they wouldn’t even mind. They just wanted to be together.

They looked at each other again and, before Tamaki could tell, Sougo had disappeared. A soft wind passed by him and he sighed, putting his hand on his own heart.

No matter how many seasons passed, no matter how many times he saw the god of winter, every time he disappeared it was enough to leave a void in his chest.

It was forbidden love. They couldn't feel what they felt for each other. But in spite of everything, whenever he saw Sougo, he fell even more in love with him.

Tamaki sighed again and smiled, looking up at the sky. "It doesn't matter where you are now, I still feel like you're looking at me."

Time passes, seasons change. They would see each other again. And Tamaki would wait until he could find Sougo.

_Even god, even god_  
_gets lonely at night_  
_So forgive me, forgive me_  
_It’s always my fault_  
  
_Today, again today seems to be unchanging_  
_I pray at the bottom of the sea_  
_Goodbye, let’s see each other again_  
_I’ll be here forever and ever_

_- 懺悔参り (zange mairi) flower_


End file.
